Love No One Say
by sesshoumarumylover
Summary: Full Summary in Side, Sesshoumaru likes Kagome and Kagome like him, they will not say anything and Inuyasha wants kagome for himself and Sesshoumaru know something about kagome that will change everything in kagome life Please see the whole summary in sid
1. summary

I am going to write a new story, but this time if you have nothing nice to say **DO NOT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL, **I don't care if you tell me something I need to fix in a nice way but I don't want anything mean said about my writing. And to all the people who loved my other story and said they loved it but had to fix stuff in it I am writing this story for you because you help me see it doesn't matter what people think so thanks to you all that help.

Mechelle Deason

**Love No One Say**

Summary- Sesshoumare has like kagome ever since he first lay eyes one her. Kagome has like Sesshoumare since she seen him but will not tell anyone because she is thinks that Sesshoumare would never even look at her in that way because she is a human. Inuyasha loves kagome and wants to be with her and will not cheat on her with Kikyou. Also Sesshoumare knows something no one else knows and would change everything everyone knows about kagome. Kikyou knows who kagome really is but how far she will go to make sure kagome never finds out what and who she really is.

Right now I am just doing the summary to see how people will like the story, my first update will be 09-10 I have to reread though my story before I let anyone read it


	2. Chapter 1 unknown fillings

Love no one say

Chp one fillings unknown

I hope you all like this chp

As Sesshoumaru was walking around, thinking about going to see how many fish rin has caught. His mind drifts to the girl that travels with Inuyasha. He knows how bad his half bother treated Kagome, and he wondered why in the name of hell his half bothers who ever treat a goddess like Kagome like that. But he knows that Kagome love his half bother and he didn't want to make her stress more than she already did, he want to go to her and tell her how he felt. But that would show too much weakness and he though Kagome would never fill fillings for him. But he can always have her in his dreams. He has dream of Kagome coming back to this time for many years. If everyone knew what he knows about his Kagome everything would change. He stops thinking about her on that thought knowing it would make him made to think about the past. And rin was running to him with about two dozen fish. He thought," I better start a fire, rin will want to cook and have me eat a fish, and she will burn the fish again. I guest crispy fish sounds good," he laughs to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome was walking to a hot spring, wondering why she even stays with Inuyasha. She wonders how life would be like if she could travel with Sesshoumaru. He would treat her right and he could protect her better than Inuyasha ever could, and he would think of her as Kagome and not of Kikyou. But she knew that Sesshoumaru would never let her travel with him. She was surprised when she says rin travel with him. She has wanted to be with him for awhile now. For some odd reason she fills bonded to him. Like she knew him before, but she just waved that thought away. She could hear Sango coming though the trees, just to be sure she made sure it was Sango and it was. As the two girls went into the hot springs, they forgot their trouble for awhile.

"How in the name of hell did she come back to this time," an unknown person said

"My spell should have work for ever, this can't not be, but in the bight side she can't remember anything of her other life, and she doesn't know of her power yet, and maybe she will never remember and everything will be alright," the unknown person said to himself

"But I know what power she holds," as Kikyou comes into the door

"but you see I don't want kagome to know that she has the power she has, and I don't want her to know any thing in the pasted, so I came to help you out," Kikyou said with a smile

"You are her sister that was turned into a human because of your evil ways, and you though you should have been born with the power she has are you not," the unknown person says with a laugh

"She never should have those powers, I should have been given them, she is nothing," Kikyou said was anger

"But yet she is the one that defeated you and made he into a human and then as a human you where killed, and yet you are the one who is stronger, don't make me laugh. Your sister is better than you will ever be, now leave me," as he walk away.

"But we can just killer her and you would never have to worry about her again, and I have the way to kill her without any problems," kikyou said with a smile on your face

"Tell me more," the unknown person said

There is chp one I hope you all like it, hope I got all the misspelling out and grammar mistake out. Sorry if there is some just tell me and I will read over my other story better.

Mechelle


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, if you guess don't review of my story I will not update, but I am going to update this time.

Love know one say

Chp 2 meeting her lover

As Kagome was walking back from the hot spring she was wondering why she keep having dreams about Sesshoumaru. All the dreams seem like they are real, and when she wakes up she always in a dead sweet. She knows that these dreams mean something. But she was scared to find out what they really mean.

Kagome dream

As everything was cover with blood and Sesshoumaru could see how many of his men he has lost. He started to look for his Kagome. They were slit up when Ricko came into the battle. As he walks around the battle field, he picks up the smell of Kagome and her blood. He started to run and he found Kagome laying there, he knows that she was not dead and he also know that someone put a time spell on her. And from the look in Kagome eyes she knows it to. Sesshoumaru bent down to hold Kagome in his arms.

" Sesshoumaru, I know what spell was put on me, and I want you to know that I love you with everything that I am, and sorry I didn't see this spell coming a head of time."

" Don't be sorry I should be the one saying I am sorry I am the one who let you get hurt it is a mate job to keep his mate safe, I have failed you Kagome,"

"NO you saved me from myself, I will come back to you my love and we will be together forever, please don't forget me Sesshoumaru.

"I could never forget my mate,"

"I love you Sesshoumaru," and with that Kagome die just to be reborn in a different time just as the spell was might to do."

"I love you Kagome."

End of dream

Kagome eyes open wide what in the name of hell. That was the first dream she had that she ever die in. But that didn't fill like any dream. She know who she had to find to get answer to these dreams she is having, she had to find Sesshoumaru.

Rin was sleeping, and he was about to drift to sleep instill he smelled Kagome. He was wondering why she was walking all by herself in the middle of the night. And where was his bother. He hates the fact that she meets his half bother before he could find her. She was his, not his bother. Inuyasha has no clue the power Kagome has; it was hard for him some times to take Kagome on. And that is what he loves about her, she was not afraid of anything.

Next thing he know Kagome was right in front of him. How this woman could do this to him he will never know. She always made him forget about everything.

"I want to know what these dreams are telling me, and what in the name of hell is going on."

Could she be having dreams about her life before she was reborn?

"What are you talking about, and I have nothing to do with your life go back to my half bother."

"Don't play me as dum, I know something has happen in the past, these dreams just can't…. just be…. dreams. Please tell me Sesshoumaru tell me what happen. I still see it in your eyes as I say it in my dreams, please."

Next thing Kagome know was Sesshoumaru lips was on hers. And for some reason she didn't want to pull away. This felt to right. She started to kiss him back. Sesshoumaru has waited for this for 100 years, to have Kagome lips to his. He deepen the kiss, he pulled Kagome to him, as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss ended and Sesshoumaru kissed her neck where his mark should be he.

"Did you fell anything Kagome, do you fell that I want you more than my own life, which I need you more than anything, and when you left me I have die everyday. And it killed me knowing that you where with my bother and not in my arms. Do you fell that?"

"Why did that fill so right why did I have more fillings in that then I ever did with Inuyasha."

"Because you belong to me, your heart is mine like mine is yours, Kagome your are my ………………,"

As Kikyou shot at Kagome

" I will never let you restore Kagome to your true form," Kikyou yield at Sesshoumaru


	4. soon will update

Hey everyone

Sorry it has taken so long to update my stories, my life was just crewed up but now my life is going great I am going to start writing again in a couple of days I will be updating my story. Thanks for everyone who has like my story so far and I will also update my other store if anyone has read that one lol.

Mechelle Deason


End file.
